A Greater Magic
by Jarakrisafis
Summary: Alternate Take on the first task in GoF  Dragons are more than they seem to be
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK really, I'm just playing.

Alternate take on the first task in GoF

Perhaps it was a sense of curiosity, or perhaps just a lack of common sense, that saw Harry thanking Hagrid for informing him of the dragons, and then turning, not back to the castle, but towards the Forbidden Forest, back towards the voices which had whispered in his ears as he had stared at the encampment of dragons and handlers, hidden under a layer of invisibility.

He crouched now, still hidden as the keepers bedded down for the night, only those on duty remaining around the small fire which had been started well away from the dragon enclosures.

He crept towards the dragons, urged on by the whispers which seemed to get louder as he got nearer to the great beasts, whispers which gained in coherence, changing from a mass of confused syllables to flowing sentences.

_If they think I'm going to settle down after being dragged who knows how far they have another thing coming_. The voice flowed over Harry's senses like honey, deep and warm.

_And don't forget moving our nests_. That voice had a definite female tone, coloured with a waspish acidity.

_What was wrong with the last location?_ Another voice put in, tone disgruntled and sleepy.

_Also cold here, the warming magics are wearing thin._ The first voice said with a hissing sigh.

_Reminds me of home,_ A fourth voice added.

Harry frowned, staring at the enclosures, it couldn't be. Could it?

_Hello?_ Four pairs of eyes immediately fastened onto his position.

_Curious_. The acidic toned voice said as the unblinking eyes never strayed from where he was standing.

Harry pushed the cloak back off his head, as it appeared the dragons knew he was there.

_Curious_. The acidic voice repeated.

_What is a hatchling doing out on a night like this?_ The warm voice asked.

_I heard you speaking._ Harry said as he turned to face the red dragon who he thought was the owner of the warm, honey like voice as she curled up around her nest of almost Gryffindor coloured eggs.

_Ah_. The reply was sad, _not many hear us any more, even less understand us._

_Why not?_

_Wizards have forgotten who they are_. Harry turned to view the blue dragon that had moved to the front of her enclosure. _They have forgotten how to connect to magic._

_I can do magic_.

_Hardly_. The acidic voice snapped as the black dragon snorted, letting out a puff of smoke

_We dragons have long memories_, the sleepy voice said as the green lifted her head off her forepaws to stare at Harry, _compared to the mages of old you know nothing of magic hatchling_.

_Why do you call me hatchling?_

_It is what you are_. The green replied with a yawn.

_Do you have names?_

_We have names_.

_May I ask what they are?_

_No_, the black hissed. _You are not worthy_.

_Perhaps. Come here hatchling_. He stared at the blue, who shook her head in a rattle of silver-blue scales, _we do not have all night, you may never get another chance hatchling, we know not why we have been brought here or how long we will be staying_.

_We will not eat you, if that is what you are worried about_, the red dragon said with definite amusement, _what would we do for conversation then?_

Harry took a deep breath as he moved over to the bars of the cage that contained the blue dragon.

_Place a hand on my muzzle_, she said as she lowered her head

Reaching out a hand Harry made contact with the smooth scales.

_Listen_. The dragon whispered as the reality around him exploded.

_Listen to the magic_. He took a deep breathe, the glowing form of the dragon beside him.

_Listen to the earth_. He stared at the ground, the glowing roots of trees and vegetation spreading out through the ground like a carpet, and everything had a heartbeat, a pulse of life which faded into a deep hum of magic.

_Listen to the life_. He stared at the bugs in the earth, the faint glow of life they had, then toward the encampment, the brighter glows of wizards in their tents, then at the dragons, the pure light which seemed to move just beneath their skin, waiting to escape.

_Do you see hatchling?_

_Yes. I see_. He took a deep breath as the glow around him faded, the world returning to its usual muted colours.

_The wizards, the glow was only in the centre of the body_.

_Yes_, the blue said as she twisted to stare at the camp, _once mages looked like us, like every creature that has been gifted with a deeper connection to magic, now your glow is like a lesser beast, only your cores retaining that link to the world around you_.

_What do I look like?_ Harry asked as the blue returned her gaze to him.

_Like a wizard_. The black put in.

_That is untrue_, the green said from her nest, _you glowed like a mage of old when you were just opened to the world._

_But now he looks like a wizard again_. The black snorted.

_It is getting late hatchling. Those to whom you look will be worried if they cannot find you_. The blue said as she backed away from the bars.

_Right_. Harry said as he backed away from the cage to pick up his invisibility cloak. _Ah, you were wondering earlier why you had been moved._

_You know the reason?_ The black said as she moved forward, spiked tail lashing.

_It's for a competition; those chosen to take part will have to complete a task which will involve fighting past one of you I think._

_You are part of this competition?_ The red dragon asked as she tilted her head to one side.

_I am_.

_In that case, I wish you best of luck young hatchling_.

_Goodnight._ The green said without opening her eyes.

The black snorted again, moving back to her nest, _until we meet again hatchling._

Harry placed the cloak over his body and moved back towards the edge of the camp.

A hissing whisper followed him, _remember hatchling, listen to the magic, perhaps one day you will see us again, listen to the earth, to the wind, to the life that surrounds you and perhaps then we will judge you worthy to know who we are_.


	2. First task

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK really, I'm just playing.

Alternate take on the first task in GoF.

_Hello again_. Harry said as he stepped out into the centre of the stands.

_Hatchling_. The black dragon, he now knew she was a Hungarian Horntail, greeted him rather abruptly.

The dragon eyed him from her nest. _I would appreciate you telling those who think to handle us that I do not like having my children moved, it is not good for them to be subjected to so much travel at this stage_.

_I will tell them_.

_Good. So, I assume you have to pick up the false egg which has been placed in my nest_.

Harry nodded.

_Come closer hatchling, we cannot speak so well from across a great divide_.

She hissed in amusement when he made no attempt to close the distance between them. _Come hatchling, I would not eat you, magical humans don't actually taste very nice, besides, my blue friend has taken a liking to you. She was most disappointed that you were not drawn against her_.

_Much better_, she said as he cautiously approached her. _You are older than I thought last night hatchling; you have had a hard life_.

_You can see that?_ He asked as the black dragon tilted her head, yellow eyes almost seeming to peer through him.

_I can see many things_.

_Like?_ Harry asked, tensing to dive aside in case she did not like his question.

_I can see that you are still afraid of me_.

_I can see that the one who hunts for you did not catch enough food for you when you were younger_.

_I can see that you have both poison and healing in your blood_.

_I can see that you use a crutch to cast your magic; that you depend upon the magic of a Fire Lord instead of your own power_.

_I can see that those who watch appear to be in shock_.

Harry jerked his head up at the last comment and stared at the silent crowd.

_Perhaps you had better take that egg and be on your way hatchling, I would not want to be the cause of any deaths from shock_.

_Thank you_. Harry said as he scrambled up the side of the nest and plucked the golden egg out from beside its steel grey brothers. _Tell ermm, the other three that I said hello_.

_I will do that_. The Horntail said as she settled back onto her nest as the human hatchling made his way out of the arena.

She scratched a leg with a bronze horn as she contemplated the strange actions of the humans, blinking her yellow eyes she tilted her head and let out a plume of fire at the humans who appeared to be in charge. She let out a snort as one fell backwards and another dived under the table. At least it woke them from their shock, she thought as they started speaking in their own tongue and drawing glowing images in the air.

She settled down again with a sigh, next time she would remember, human keepers bringing out a nice juicy buck hadn't had an epiphany about what tastes nice, they just needed a victim for a long trip.


	3. Storyteller

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK really, I'm just playing.

The dragon keepers in the Romanian preserve were used to the roaring, hissing and general noise that comes from many dragons, which is why the unnatural silence had many of them grasping at their wands and running from the various buildings around the administration centre.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" One of the wizards asked as the keepers in the lead came to a sudden stop, causing a rapid pile-up of bodies at the back of the crowd.

The keepers stared stunned at the cloaked figure that was gently hissing to the dragons.

As they watched the person approached one of the older dragons, a Swedish Short-Snout, named Sapphire by the handlers. She lowered her snout to the figure who gently rubbed it, apparently not at all phased to be less than a hand span away from a jaw which could easily snap him in half in a heartbeat.

_Hello Hatchling_. The dragon gently hissed.

_I'm not a hatchling anymore Elder_.

The dragon laughed, a slight rumbling hiss that emanated from deep in her chest, _Fledged have you then young one?_

_I moved from my nest long ago Elder_.

_Indeed, _the dragon said,_ so where is your mate?_

_I don't have a mate yet_.

_Ah, so no hatchlings of your own then?_

_No, I haven't had time_.

_Perhaps then you should make time_. The dragon said as she lifted her head to stare at the darkening sky and the stars which were just beginning to show, _time waits for nobody_.

_Perhaps_, the cloaked figure said, _but then, I am not normal, other humans see me and see only my name_.

_Ah,_ the dragon replied sadly, _but names are power_.

_I don't want power, at least not like my name would bring me, I just want to be me_.

The dragon lowered her head until she was staring at the human, _we dragons will always see you for who you are, young mage_.

_And what do you see?_ The human asked.

_We see a being of magic, one who has listened to the earth, to the wind, to the life that surrounds him_. The dragon snorted lightly,_ I am Argyra_.

The human blinked slowly at the dragon who had just given him her name, _I am honoured,_ he hissed.

_No, you are worthy_.

"Harry?" One of the Keepers said into the silence that the dragons comment brought.

The human whirled around at the sudden question, "Charlie. Long time no see."

The keeper stepped forward; then rapidly backed up as several of the dragons in nearby enclosures hissed at him.

"Where have you been?" The red head asked, not an unusual question as the person in question had been missing since the end of what would have been his seventh year in Hogwarts, when Voldemort had turned up in the Ministry atrium, very much deceased.

"About," Harry said with a lopsided grin as he pulled his hood down, revealing pure white hair.

"Are you staying long?" Charlie asked, "I, we, that is the sanctuary, tried to get hold of you every summer after the tournament, I mean, you can talk to the dragons, but Dumbledore always blocked us, and then there was the reformation of the ministry and the trouble caused by the last of the Death Eaters, and then you managed to disappear off the face of the Earth except for those letters for what, nine years now?" he took a deep breath as he finished his minor rant and looked expectantly at the Boy-Who-Disappeared.

Harry tilted his head slightly, "I didn't realise it had been so long, I've been... busy."

"Doing what?" Somebody asked from the back of the crowd.

"Listening." Harry said quietly. "Learning."

"Learning what?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Magic." Harry said with a slight smile. "Real magic."

"For over ten years?" Someone asked with a healthy note of scepticism.

_Perhaps it is time to tell your tale young mage_. The hissing whisper from behind him was quiet, but persuasive; _perhaps it is time that the mages of old returned to this world in force_.

_Perhaps_, he hissed in reply, before turning back to the rest of the humans "It's a long tale, perhaps we could find somewhere relaxing inside to sit?"

Settling himself into a comfortable chair Harry Potter, Mage, smiled and began to speak.


	4. Year 4

"Harry? Harry? Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmmmm, what?"

"I think that's a no." I blinked up at Hermione from my spot on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the house was spread out across the remaining chairs and even the floor, all listening avidly, I hadn't even noticed.

"Bloody Hell mate, you just stood there, she could have killed you!" I glanced up at Ron, good to know it only took the threat of being eaten by a dragon to start talking to me again.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her tone suggesting this wasn't the first time she had asked.

Tilting my head at her I hissed, then laughed as she stepped back a pace with a look of surprise. I grinned, "Dragons speak Parseltongue."

"They what?"

"Speak Parseltongue," and that is most definitely parseltongue with a capitol 'P'

"They are intelligent?"

"More than snakes." I said, unwilling to go any further and say they were better magic users than wizards. That would be my secret.

* * *

Harry sat back in his chair in Romania, watching his rapt audience of dragon handlers. "The rest of the year was, for me at least, rather boring; underwater adventures, classes and the Daily Prophet being it's usual nosy self. The highlight came at the end of the year as we, that being the Triwizard participants, prepared to enter the maze."

* * *

"Harry!" I winced as Hermione threw herself into my arms, "Be careful." I nodded grimly as Ron gave me a sympathetic look. 

My almost perfect score with the dragons ensured that I would be entering the maze first. I stepped away from my friends and towards the nearest hole in the tall hedges that had taken over the Quidditch pitch. I gripped my wand in a tight grip as the rules were announced before dashing into the maze as my name was shouted.

I was going well, having battled my way past several creatures when I turned a corner and ran into a golden furred body.

"Why the rush?" A voice purred as I scrambled away from the large paws I had ended up sprawled near.

"Eeeeeep" I managed as the sphinx lowered her head to regard me.

"You have been touched by ancient magic." She said as she tilted her head, looking for a moment like an inquisitive kitten. "No matter. You must still answer my riddle if you wish to pass little cub. Do you wish to hear it?"

I nodded, "Please."

First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of the middle and the end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard,  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

"I do not have all day cub." She chided as I turned the riddle over in my head again.

"Errr." I blinked. Spy-D-Er: Spider, so simple and yet so hard.

"A Spider, I wouldn't want to kiss a spider."

"Correct. You may pass, but perhaps you will come speak with me again before those who attend to me return me to me home."

"Thank you. I would love to come speak with you." I replied as I tried to keep a straight face, the way she said 'those who attend to me' left absolutely no doubt as to who she believed was in charge.

"Good, good." She said as she moved aside to let me pass by.

* * *

Harry looked around at the silent dragon handlers, "I'm sure most of you have read the accounts of what happened in the Graveyard that was published in the Quibbler." 

"I haven't." One of them tentatively spoke up from his conjured chair. "I'm from Florida." He said with a shrug "We didn't get that much news from across the pond, just that a maniac was causing problems and then that the maniac was dead."

"Well then," Harry said with a sigh. "A quick overview. I met up with Cedric Diggory, the true Hogwarts Champion and we took the cup together, which turned out to be a portkey. Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort was reborn using an ancient ritual."

Harry gave a slight smile as he sat forward. "Thankfully for me, he decided to gloat rather than kill me outright and I was able to return to Hogwarts." His smile disappeared, "I never did get to thank Crouch for being lazy and making that portkey into a two way one."

"Anyway, I returned to Hogwarts and it was revealed that I was put into the competition by a disguised Death Eater, Crouch, who was kissed by the Dementors."

Harry sat back in his chair, "Once the mess from the competition was sorted out the school was able to settle into some semblance of calm for the last few days."

* * *

While I had got used to the staring during the year I just wanted some peace and quiet after the excitement and terror of the preceding days, which is why I found myself in an out of the way courtyard when the Sphinx from the maze padded out from behind a wall 

"What is wrong cub?" I jumped as she spoke, having not truly registered her presence.

"It's nothing." I replied to her before another thought struck me. "Shouldn't you be..."

"Behind bars?" she interrupted. She gave a purring laugh as I winced at her choice of words. "Oh no harm little one, I know well that I am but a beast to most humans. They do not credit us with intelligence, therefore it is beyond my ability to exit my cage."

"How did you get out?" I asked curiously.

"A conundrum." She bared her teeth, "One I doubt my attendants will solve, but it is amusing to see them try so that I will not get free again."

I gave her a tentative smile before sighing.

"Still nothing wrong?" She asked.

"No. Yes. I just." I sighed again as I let myself slide down a wall and drew my knees up to my chest.

"Begin at the beginning little one." She prompted as she curled up beside me, "that is always a good place to start."

I took a deep breathe and told her the story of my life, from my birth to the events of four days ago, to His rebirth and Cedrics death. She kept silent as I spoke, letting me rant at the unfairness.

"A long tale and many puzzles to be found within." She said as I finished. "Why did he not die to begin with? The necromancers touch steals ones soul, it is a deep magic, a balance to the life that a healer brings. To survive he must have delved into black magics the like of which I will speak no further on."

"Why?"

"Black magic is a taint, it is forbidden to speak of it, lest one becomes corrupted, less than you were, twisted with hate." She shivered, her fur rippling. "Find out how he kept his soul from being taken and you will know how to defeat him."

I nodded as I wondered how I could find out something which was probably so illegal it would carry ten life sentences in Azkaban.

"You have spoken with a dragon?"

"Yes." I blinked at the abrupt topic change.

"I thought I saw their touch on you in the maze. They showed you magic as they see it."

I nodded. "It was, was, like," I frowned, "it's hard to describe."

"Like waking up and realising magic is real. Like a blind creature seeing the world for the first time. Like realising the earth has a heartbeat, of feeling that hum of magic within your soul." She reached out a paw, snagging a twig fallen from a tree overhead. "Magic is no more and no less than what you wish it to be." She placed her other paw over the twig. "Magic is what you make it."

She moved her paw and pushed the twig towards me, except it was no longer straight; it curled around itself in a chaotic mass of twisting lines. I picked it up and stared at it bemused.

"It is a riddle. Like life." She said as she stood, gave a feline stretch and padded out of the courtyard, my thank you and goodbye following her out.

I returned to my dorm then and packed my trunk, the Sphinx's gift forgotten under a handful of clothing as I went down to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast.

In a way the feast didn't end quickly enough as I kept my head down to avoid the eyes which were constantly watching me, while another part really didn't want it to end, knowing that I would have to leave tomorrow.

I sighed as platform nine and three quarters came into view: back to the Dursleys for another summer.

"I'll ask mum if you can come over Harry."

"Thanks" I said as I hauled my trunk out of the carriage. "Fly ahead Hedwig, I'll see you when I get back." I instructed as I opened her cage door. I sighed again, eyeing the barrier between the Muggle and wizard platform.

"Cheer up Harry. I promise I'll badger mum till she gives in." I gave Ron a smile and dragged my trunk in the direction of the exit and Muggle exile.


	5. Year 5

I remember that summer, between my fourth and fifth year well, my family, well, relatives were yet again none too pleased to see me, not that the lack of reception was any different from any other time of my life. Nor was I overjoyed to see them.

I didn't bother to unpack my trunk until about half way through the summer when I was searching for any food that I may have stored at the bottom of my trunk. I think I may have found a couple of slightly squashed chocolate frogs which gave rather half hearted leaps before I snagged them. I also managed to stab my palm on the end of the wooden puzzle the Sphinx had gifted to me.

I turned it over in my palms, a frown slowly edging across my face as I rotated it around. But no matter how I turned it one thing always remained constant. No matter how hard I followed that twisted and knotted length of wood I could only see one end.

A riddle the Sphinx had said, and it was definitely that. I must have spent many late nights after finishing my chores staring at that puzzle, willing it to reveal its mystery.

The answer when it came was surprisingly simple in a way, although I wasn't thinking about it like that at the time. I was slightly more worried about Mafalda Hopkirk and the Underage Magic Board sending me a letter informing me of my misdeeds and subsequent removal from Hogwarts.

But the letter never appeared. Nor was there any other indication that my use of magic had been noticed, and yet, the puzzle now had two ends. The Sphinx's words echoed in my mind "Magic is no more and no less than what you wish it to be."

I had wished that the annoying bit of twig would have two ends.

Surely I had thought at the time, that isn't what the Sphinx had meant, but unable to think of another explanation I grasped at the only one I could: that she had indeed meant that all I had to do was wish for the change.

The rest of the summer passed so quickly in a blur of chores, annoyed relatives, annoying cousin and a slowly changing room as I worked on wishing. I didn't manage much, certainly not enough to be noticed. The results were usually so small, and that was when I was most frustrated. It was like in my annoyance I could feel the magic, pure power, surrounding me, just as the dragons had showed me, just waiting for me to tell it to do something, then like sand it would slip away, only a small amount bending to my will.

My wishing practice came to an end in August when I was finally able to move to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. I stayed for the last week before returning to Hogwarts for what I hoped would be a quiet year. No magic mirrors, giant serpents, or escaped innocent mass murderers, although I wouldn't have minded more dragons.

Alas that was not to be.

Indeed, the pink cardigan should have been warning enough when Defence Against the Dark Arts was the only open teaching position.

Ok, so the year wasn't quite as eventful as the ones before, I mean, the toad (that's Umbridge) wasn't as scary as a snake which can kill in a glance or a teacher with a disembodied spirit attached to his head. But it was still more interesting than the average school year should be.

Unfortunately that wasn't interesting in a good way.

No. Umbridge was firmly entrenched, and believe me she was so firmly entrenched you couldn't have squeezed her out, in the He-who-has-a-hyphenated-name has not returned and anybody saying otherwise is a liar.

Guess why we didn't like each other?

And that was only the first lesson, by the end of the year I think our thoughts on each other would best be expressed as mutual loathing.

I suppose it didn't help that I broke her quill, a very illegal (as I later found out) quill, which must have cost her a pretty galleon to buy.

I must admit I did only wish that it would snap in two, but as I have since found out magic can be very temperamental and can take thoughts quite literally when it wishes to. Hence the quill not only snapping, but also burning to a neat pile of ash on my scorched parchment.

It was the biggest bit of wish magic I had yet accomplished. Although I suppose that was the angriest I had been in a good while.

Deprived of her quill the toad turned to Filch to oversee detentions which became longer as the year went on. Since Dumbledore had been removed by the toad there was nobody to stop her introducing new rules, or should that be 'Educational Decrees'? Anyway the reasons for the detentions became wilder and wilder until Gryffindor tower held a meeting and came to one conclusion: it was time to begin 'Operation Toad Removal'.

It worked like a charm. Or like wish magic in my case. Yes, I will freely admit now that I am well away from any possibility of detentions; it was I who wished her into that pink tutu. I apologise profusely to anybody who had to witness that moment since my only wish once I had done it was that somebody obliviate me.

The end of that year would have been great if the fleeing of the toad as if she was being chased by a herd of rampaging centaurs had been the end.

Unfortunately the later half of the year was filled with nightmares, visions even, where it seemed I could see through Voldemorts eyes. And each time my scar ached like it was a new wound. There was also the strange dream, a room that seemed to spin, then an endless corridor with closed doors. Each time my dream would cut off before it got to one door in particular, taunting me with what lay beyond.

Something important lay beyond that door. Something Voldemort wanted. Not that I knew that then, but he slipped up. He tried to give me a vision of Sirius in trouble. It would have worked if I hadn't had one of a pair of communication mirrors, but Sirius was safe in Order Headquarters, if a little drunk when he answered his mirror. The other thing that tipped me off to it not being a real vision was the lack of pain in my scar, every other time I had ended up in his head it had felt like I had been run over by the Knight bus, but not that time.

It did hurt that night as I tried to sleep, although I think his minions may have had it worse as he took out his anger over the failed plot on them. At least all this happened about a week after the OWL exams or I would probably have been kicked out for getting no results above a Troll.

A couple of nights after the failed vision Dumbledore returned and I immediately sought him out. As usual the answer I received was not the one I had asked, but in retrospect, if I could see into Voldemorts head then surely he could see into mine, and see whatever Dumbledore told me. And at that time my head was like an open book, after all occlumency lessons with Snape went as well as detention with the toad and had been cancelled due to mutual hatred and inability to do anything other than insult each other.

I left Hogwarts that year with a subscription to Flourish and Blotts catalogue with several books on occlumency, magical theory and wandless magic highlighted. That summer I was determined I would manage to keep Voldemort out of my mind and I would actually be able to do something more than change the colour of one of Dudleys old toy soldiers with my wish magic.


End file.
